


Well I'm Lying, But...

by thisisaltea (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisisaltea
Summary: "Well I'm lying. But you don't actually expect me to tell you..."Percy has had a bad day, and Jason might be just the person to cheer him up.





	Well I'm Lying, But...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Prompt #31 on the writingburrito.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!!

Percy sat on the curb, kicking at broke pieces of glass and asphalt in the damp gutters on the streets of New York City. 

"Shit," he muttered. How had he managed to mess everything up? 

The bitter wind started blowing straight through his sweater. He shivered, pulling the blue fabric tighter against his torso. 

Then, against his wishes, the tears start to fall. Dripping down the curve of is cheekbone, hanging on his jawline, before finally falling on his jeans. 

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. 

Percy looked up, and staring down at him was a blonde man about his own age, with gold rimmed glasses and a concerned look on his face. 

Percy sniffed and wiped his eyes. Then swallowed. "Yeah," he managed to whisper, voice croaky with emotion. 

"Sure?" the blonde asked. He joined Percy on the curb, and seeing him close up, Percy was able to get an idea of actually how attractive the man was. 

Percy felt his cheeks flush, but he hoped his tears would conceal it. 

"Well I'm lying, fine." His voice can even out angrier then gen meant it to, but he didn't apologize, and instead continued to ramble on. "But you can't expect me to tell you, a complete stranger, about my tragic life, yeah?" 

He sighed and placed his head in his hands. 

"Why?" he asked finally, after neither he or the blonde had said anything for a few moments. 

"Huh?" the man asked. 

"I mean, why did you ask me?" Percy still sounded angry. 

"Geez," the guy said. "Maybe because I thought you should know that people genuinely care." He looked sideways at Percy, as if saying, well duh. 

"Not in my experpence," Percy said quietly, his face darkening. 

"Look," the man said, standing up and offering his hand to Percy, "let me buy you a drink." 

Percy reluctantly accepted the strangers hand, who pulled him up. Percy couldn't help but watch the mans muscles ripple in his arm, even through a sweatshirt. 

"My name is Jason Grace, by the way," the stranger said. He smiled a crooked smile, and Percy noticed a little scar above his lip, and made a mental note to ask about it. 

"Percy Jackson," Percy said, hoping his tone sounded just as confident as Jason's. He smiled back. Or more like smirked, really. 

"Well come on," Jason urged him. "The daylights being wasted."

"It's sunset, Jason," Percy reminded him. 

Jason rolled his eyes. "Come on, let me take you t my favorite place." 

And so they set off, worming their ways through crowds till through the still ever-bursting with life city. 

And maybe they did realize, or maybe they didn't, but Percy and Jason were still holding hands, but neither one of them made an effort to let go. 

* * *

 

Percy left the diner with a kiss burning on his cheek and a phone number clutched in his hand. 


End file.
